Letter to Zhalia
by Silent Blood Rose
Summary: After the betrayal of Zhalia, Lok Sophie and Dante write her a letter. I suck at summaries. Rated to minor language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers. If I did Lok wouldn't be blond.

Dear Zhalia,

I hate you. It's as simple as that. I hate you for what you've done. How could you betray us? Why did you do it? Dante blames himself and Lok is distant. I blame you. You are the reason they have changed. If you ever come back I WILL KILL YOU!

Signed,

Sophie

Zhalia,

I don't think you did this of your own free will. Your confused and Klaus is controlling we will take you back. I will not let Sophie kill you. Just come home and let us help you. We need you here.

-Lok

Zhalia,

I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. That I couldn't save you. Zhalia...please I'm begging you...Come home...just come back.

Dante

Sophie Casterwill sealed up the letters. The next day they were gone. Three days passed each one tearing up the house looking for said letters when a letter was found taped to the front door. It was a heavy creamed colored paper and on it typed was:

Dante, Lok, and Sophie,

Thank you for being honest. I agree Sophie, I deserve death...

Lok, I know you wouldn't stand up to Sophie. You love her too much. I know she could kick your ass in a fight.

Dante...It's OK...I release you from your promise. What I plan to do, no one can protect me from. Soon everything will be OK. You'll see.  
Signed,

Zhalia Moon

The next day Lok turned on the TV. On the news a picture of Zhalia was being shown. Calling in Dante and Sophie he turned it up.

"Police have found the body of a woman to day. She has been identified as Zhalia Moon. Found with 3 letters and a knife in her hands this appears to be a suicide case. Police are looking for her family or someone to claim the body..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Ya ya ya I dont own the show.

Chapter 2

_thoughts_

"speaking"

(Sophie's POV)

_I was tearing through my books. I had to find that spell. For Dante's sake I had to find it. We could't have a depressed member of the team and unless I took found this spell he would be the next to die. I knew without a doubt that he would follow Zhalia into death unless I found it._

Picking up a key Sophie walked to her desk and opened a drawer and pulled out an old book. Rites And Spells Of the Noble House of Casterwill was engraved on the cover. Turning the pages until she found the spell Sophie forced herself to stay awake. She had to remember the words to this spell...She had to use it...

Finding the spell, Sophie wrote it on her arm and goes to sleep.

_**HAHAHAHAHA Cliffhanger, what is the spell that Sophie was looking for? Review and I'll send you a preview of what is about to happen. It's not over yet!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 3

Awakening

"speaking"

_thoughts_

Sophie's POV

_Finally!___Lok Dante and I walked through the doors of the church. The casket was closed and I was the only one who knew why. Waking Zhalia up from a fake death wasn't easy in the least...

-Flashback-

"Trezit" I yelled as Zane Moon, Zhalia's brother was standing beside me. The spell over her was broken. Zane picked her up and carried her to an old run down apartment.

"Are you sure she is going to be OK Sophie?" Zane asked me.

"She should be. I mean this spell worked for you. She'll wake soon. Why don't you set her down and we'll go discuss what she should be told." I replied as we left the room.

-Still in Flashback-

Zhalia's POV

Alone I woke up...but I wasn't alone for long. Sophie walked in soon after with a male about my height. He even looked like me. I said the only words that came to mind "Zane"

"Hello little sister. Have you missed me?" He asked looking so much like our father.

I tried to get up to go to him but I was too weak to sit up. He walked over to me seeing I was trying to go to him. In his hand was a necklace...our mothers necklace. He put it around my neck as Sophie slowly slipped out the door.

"Your death was faked to save your life. Just as mine was. We had to make to world think you were gone so you could live your life how you want. No Klaus and None of the Origionzation. Your life will be yours to control.

I started to cry. I never thought I would have the chance to start over and here I was given the chance.

-End Flashback-

Still Zhalia's POV

I watched Dante, Lok, and Sophie walk into the church. Dante, the toughest man I know was crying. Lok put a hand on his shoulder and said something I couldn't hear. Sophie pulled Lok away giving me my chance to do what I must.

"All this for little Old me?" I said coming up behind Dante. He looked at me and pulled me into a hug.

"We need to talk Zhalia" He said when he finally acceped that it was me.

"I know Dante...I know" I smiled "As soon as all this is over.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Yet another cliffhanger. Review and I will send you a preview. I hope you like this.**_


	4. Sorry

Author Note:

Hi ya'll I'm Silent Blood Rose. Due to my computer crashing and me loosing all my files I don't know when I'll be uploading again. I wanna thank you all for reading my stories and I'll try to upload again really soon. Thank you

Yours In Eternity,

Silent Blood Rose


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!

Hours passed before it was over. Tears…fights…Zhalia just wanted to come out and say she was alive.

"And as we lay her down to eternal rest, may we never forget who she was." The minister droned on.

Slowly the group around the open grave began to split up. Dante, Sophie, Lok, Zane, and a female with blond hair were the last to leave.

"I'm so glad that's over." Lok said eagerly, wanting to know how Zhalia wasn't really dead.

"I hope it won't really be like that when I actually do die." The female commented taking off her wig.

"Don't worry little sister; you'll go out with a bang." Zane said to Zhalia.

"Yes, and at the rate your going it'll be the only bang you ever have, seeing as you'll still be a virgin." Sophie casually said causing both Dante and Zhalia to blush.

Dante cleared his throat happy no one seen him blushing. "Lok, Sophie, Zane? Would you three mind letting me and Zhalia talk alone for a moment?"

"Go ahead. Come on you two" Zane said knowing what was about to happen.

Dante took a moment to think back to earlier that afternoon…before the burial…

- - - - -Flashback- - - - -

"Zane…I don't know how to say this…but I love your sister more than life itself. I want your blessing before I ask for her hand." Dante said to Zane praying with all his heart Zane would understand.

"I knew the moment I met you Dante that you would be the one to take my sister from me. You have my blessing, but please use this" Zane handed Dante a ring case. "It was my mothers.

"I would be honored. And thank you Zane."

- - - - -End Flashback- - - - -

Slowly Dante pulled Zhalia aside and dropped to his knees. "I promise to love you from this moment on…Will you be mine?" He asked her puling out the ring.

"Oh Dante…YES!" She yelled kneeling down to kiss him.

_It's really happening…I'm in love with Dante Vale… _Zhalia thought to herself.

_**Good? Bad? Should I write another chapter? Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Ya I know I don't own it. If I did than Scarlet would be dead. I really don't like her...**_

_**And before I forget, a special thanks to StarTime101. Dusty Paws and to Jenka (I hope I spelled all thoses right) for reviewing when ever I write and for taking the time to message me back when I send them previews.. Arigato to all who did review as well.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**Key:**

"Talking"

"**talking during flash back"**

_Thinking_

_**Thinking during flack Back**_

*************** Seen change

_It's times like this I wish my mother was still alive... _Zhalia thought to herself as she ran around the shop. _I have no clue how to pick out a wedding dress...but it has to be perfect..._

"Zhalia, calm down. I am here to help you. And as funny as it would be, I wont make you look like a fool on the biggest day of your life." Sophie Casterwill said walking up to the Blue Haired Bride to be.

"Sorry Sophie...It's just this has to be perfect...I don't want Dante to regret..."

Sophie cut her off, "Dante won't regret it. No matter what you look like. Zal...He's madly in love with you. Lok and I have been waiting for him to do this for years. In fact...I even found a dress I think you might like. Come on. I'll show you" Grabbing Zhalia's hand Sophie pulled her to the back of the shop.

Hanging on a manaquine was a dress made of Deep Blue velvet. Silver Moonstones were sprinkled along the train and the full sleeves. _Oh my god... this is the perfect dress..._

"So? What do you think?" Sophie said cutting into her thoughts

"Sophie...i-it's perfect..." Zhalia said in a heartfelt reply. "Dante is going to love it!"

_At least I hope he will... _Zhalia thought to herself.

_**Ya I know...short chapter. Sorry...I will do my best to update all my stories within the week. Please review...flames are welcome. Thank you...**_


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik: Secrets and Seekers

**Key:**

"Talking"

"**talking during flash back"**

_Thinking_

_**Thinking during flack Back**_

_Letter_

*************** Seen change

Zane walked in to Zhalia's room. It was the day before the wedding and from the look on Zhalia's face she was a nervous reck. Slowly Zane walked up to her and handed her an envelope.

_Dear Zhalia,_

_If your reading this letter and I am not the one who gave it to you it means 3 things. One, Your father and I have passed on, or we lost you. 2 You and your brother are still together, and 3 your getting married._

_Congratulations my daughter. I am so happy for you. Is he good to you? Is he kind to you? Does he sweep you off your feet? Ah my letter girl, you'll look beautiful in your dress no matter what it looks like._

_I love you my little princess. I am sorry If I'm not there. I hope you lived a good life so far and that your life will only get better as it goes on. And know that even if you have done something wrong, your father and I will not judge you, we love you for who you are, mistakes and all._

_Love Forever, Your Mother,_

_Zalenda Moon_

Looking up and meeting Zane's eyes Zhalia begins to cry. She cried for her parents, her losses, and for the girl she never got a chance to be.

Kneeling down in front of his little sister, Zane wrapped her in a hug to let her cry. "Hey hey, it's ok sis. Mom and dad would be proud of you. It'll be ok"

_**The more reviews I get the sooner I will upload another chapter. The next chapter may be the wedding. I don't know yet. And I have a prelude to this story. Go to my profile and read, Zhalia's Death**_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Huntik.

It was the night before the wedding. Eariler that morning, Zane had given Zhalia the letter. Now Zhalia was spending her last night before the wedding at her brothers apartment.  
"Sis? Can we talk?" Zane asked from the living room.  
"Sure. Want me to make some tea?" Zhalia called from the kitchen.  
"Mint please."  
"Commign up." Moments later, Zhalia walked in with 2 cups of tea and the honey. "You still use honey right?" She asked.  
"Sugar takes away from the taste, you know this." Zane chuckled.  
"True. So what do you want to talk about?"  
"Dante. Sis, I know your history. Are you sure your ready for this? I want you to be happy, but I also want to protect my little sister."  
"It's fine, I understand. I think I am ready. We even talked about having children. We agreed it would be best if we waited a few years. Zane he understands me, and I believe he loves me."  
"If you ever need to talk about anything, you know-"  
"That you'll always be there. I know this big brother," Zhalia said cutting him off. "I'll even admit that I'm a little afraid to tie the knot. Everyone I can remember got a broken heart. I don't want to be the next."  
"I know. And hey, it'll be ok. I'll always be here for you," he told her wraping her in a hug.  
"Thank you brother." 

X X X X X

Later that night, zane tucked Zhalia into bed. "Sleep well little sister"


End file.
